


ruined it

by phai_the_lesbiab



Category: ITZY (Band), LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, hope it does though, no beta. we die like men, ryujin is only mentioned, this is based on a roleplay so actually it might not make sense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:21:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25239916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phai_the_lesbiab/pseuds/phai_the_lesbiab
Summary: hyunjin has a conversation with heejin after heejin and ryujin had a little argument.
Relationships: Jeon Heejin/Kim Hyunjin, Kim Hyunjin (LOONA)/Shin Ryujin
Kudos: 13





	ruined it

**Author's Note:**

> this whole one-shot is coming off of a roleplay i did, isn’t that neat? anyway hope you like sad heejin.
> 
> also i straight up did not reread this to edit, she’s raw fresh out of the ground.

“Heejin?” Hyunjin called out into the- for once- quiet dorm, as she shut the door, making a beeline for their shared room, “I just talked to Ryujin, she’s not upset anymore.”

She heard the sound of Heejin gathering papers as she neared the room. She had probably been working on an art project in her absence. Seems the older girl knew she was here to have a conversation, though, as she was hurriedly putting her supplies away when Hyunjin entered.

“Hey, Hyun,” Heejin greeted as she finished up with the papers, not meeting Hyunjin’s eye, “You guys talked? Did she seem okay? Are you guys okay again?” She asked quickly in succession, going to sit on her bed.

“Yes, to everything,” Hyunjin hummed easily, taking a seat beside the older girl, “You guys should probably talk soon too…”

“I know… I really hope she’s not upset with me. I didn’t think this would affect her this much,” Heejin sighed, falling back against the bed, “We should’ve told her from the start, huh? That we used to fool around before you were dating… I’m sure us being so close after learning that must’ve been scary for her…”

“I don’t think she’s too upset with you, she kept apologizing,” Hyunjin frowned, bringing her knees up to her chin, and hugging them to herself, “She was just a little jealous. I get it. But this should smooth over pretty soon- Since she has no reason to be.”

Heejin listened to Hyunjin quietly, letting the quiet settle for an uncomfortable second, before she spoke again, “No reason… except that you said you have feelings for me,” she said quietly, not daring to look over at the taller girl.

“... I did,” Hyunjin nodded, biting her lip, “But she knows I have feelings for her too,” she reasoned, playing with the cuffs of her sleeves, “And that we were… Well, we were nothing but best friends back when we used to mess around. And that you have no feelings for me. She knows that, so we’re fine.”

“But… I do, Hyunjin,” Heejin’s voice sounded pained, as she turned to the side, so she wouldn’t face the younger girl, “I’ve had feelings for you this whole time. I never knew you felt the same way.”

“Heejin-?” Hyunjin turned, almost panicked, to face Heejin, who refused to look at her, “You- .. You always said it was nothing. That we were just having fun,” Hyunjin said firmly, brows furrowed, looking to the smaller girl disbelievingly.

“Yeah, well I lied,” Heejin mumbled, “I lied because I thought you’d never feel the same way. I was wrong,” she let out a bitter little laugh, finally sitting up and facing Hyunjin, “And now you’ve got Ryujin, and you guys are happy. I don’t wanna ruin that for you guys more than I already have…”

“Heejin-“ Hyunjin tried to speak, reaching for the girl’s hand.

“No,” Heejin yanked her hand away, “Don’t say anything, alright? I just had to get this off my chest… I’ll talk to Ryujin and make things right. I’m not gonna mess this up.”

“...You know you’re still my best friend, right?” Hyunjin asked gently, taking Heejin’s hand before the girl could pull away, “Please, don’t close yourself off because of this. I won’t date you, you know that I can’t, but I still need you in my life, Heekki.”

Heejin grasped Hyunjin’s hand tightly, feeling tears start to well up in her eyes. She took a small breath in before surging forward, cupping Hyunjin’s face and pulling her into a kiss.

Hyunjin almost felt herself give in.

But she didn’t. She pushed Heejin away quickly, standing up and looking down at her in shock, a hand over her mouth, “Heejin-“

“I’m sorry,” the older girl spoke quietly, burying her face in her hands quickly, “That was so stupid- I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. I won’t ever do it again. Goddamnit!” The girl cried out in frustration, wiping her eyes, “I’m sorry, Hyun, I swear, I’m trying not to fuck this all up for you.”

Hyunjin, hand still over her mouth, stumbled back quickly. She shook her head as she walked off, off to anywhere that wasn’t that room.

She had to tell Ryujin...


End file.
